


Mixing It Up

by billyjay936



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Burr needs a roommate who is not Alexander Hamilton, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Gift Fic, Hamliza, fluff and breakast food, just a bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billyjay936/pseuds/billyjay936
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night in leads our young couple to enjoy an early morning meal.</p><p>Hamliza.<br/>Modern AU.<br/>Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixing It Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hankimzac97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hankimzac97/gifts).



Alexander Hamilton couldn’t really cook. A part of him wished he’d developed the skill as early as he started writing, but his foster homes didn’t exactly trust a foreign teenager with the stove, and his own mother was often too preoccupied to make them anything more than instant noodles back in St. Croix.

Eliza Schyuler couldn’t really cook. Before college, she’d never really had to. Her father had given her and her sisters the best of everything, and this included the best chefs to give her the best food possible for a New York heiress. She could probably survive a day on a pack of cupcakes and an apple, which she often did in grad school.

But here they were, dating for three weeks and already falling hard, pouring rain outside and a fridge full of cooking ingredients with no clear way to cook it. And neither of them wanted to eat apples and instant noodles under the faux-candles’ romantic candlelight.

“Let’s make breakfast!” Alex exclaimed. “You wanna make breakfast?” 

Up until this point, Alex and Eliza had been cuddling and watching bad cop shows on his laptop, and while the declaration made Eliza smile, it also didn’t stop her from raising a confused eyebrow at her wide-grinning boyfriend.

“Alexander?”

“Yeah, babe?”

“Can you cook?”

“Nope!”

Eliza laughed. “Well, me neither!”

Alexander laughed, too. “Uh, we are matched in more than looks and wit, my sweet Betsey!”

 

Eliza scoffed, shoving his head to the side. “Flirt. OK, why don’t we look up something simple online and try to make something before we both die of starvation?”

 

“Sounds like a plan!” Alexander said, flipping his laptop screen to his favorite search engine and looking up quick breakfast dishes.

After fifteen minutes research, Alexander and Eliza found the quickest breakfast was eggs, pancakes and bacon.

“Hmmmm….well, I got some instant batter in the cabinet….”

“..and I have some eggs I stole from Laf to egg Jefferson’s house! WE ARE SO IN SYNC!”

Eliza laughed as she followed Alexander into his surprisingly tidy kitchen. 

“You don’t come in here much, do you?”

“Amazing things you can do with a bag of popcorn and a 30-pack of mountain dew!” Alex cried, pulling the eggs out of the fridge to set on the counter. 

Eliza pulled down the instant batter and quickly set about mixing it in a bowl as Alex figured out the proper way to crack eggs.

 

“Erm…..hmmmm….” Alex said, practically smashing each egg before dumping them into his mixing bowl. “Well, gotta start somewhere. So how do you like your eggs, Miss Schyuler?” Alex asked with a flirty smile.

Eliza pondered, looking at the messy eggshells and bowl in Alexander’s arms and asked, “Oh, you know, the fanciest you can master?”

“SCRAMBLED IT IS!” Alex cried, dumping his eggs on the frying pan as Eliza brought out her own pot, scooping out perfect circles to pour into the oiled pot.

Every time she flipped a pancake, Eliza would spy her nails sadly. “Ugh, Angelica is going to KILL ME! I begged her to paint my nails for me, and they are already wearing out.” Eliza said, showing Alexander the broken-up manicure on one hand.

Alex, who was stirring up the last of the eggs, shot a quick look at his girlfriend’s hand before giving a quick ‘Mmmmhmmmm’ before asking, “Do you take your eggs with cheese, Eliza?”

Eliza scoffed. “Do I look like Thomas Jefferson?”

“I love you so much.”

“I know.”

“Do you take cheese with your pancakes, Alexander?”

“Don’t make me hit you with these eggshells.”

Eliza laughed, finishing up the last of the pancakes before dumping them into a bowl.

“A little...tinier than I’m used to...but hey! Pancakes!” Eliza said, giving Alexander a bashful grin, with Alexander giving a supportive whoop in response.

Looking at the counter, Alex whispered “Should we clean up?”

The couple glanced at the mess in the sink and the counter and said, “Nah…..”

“I’ll get Burr to clean it up once he comes home from Theo’s house tomorrow.” Alex said, grabbing a couple plastic plates from off the top of the fridge.

Eliza giggled. “Oh, I’m sure he’d love that! How about this? We clean up after we eat, and we pool our money together to order pizza for breakfast?”

Alexander leaned in to kiss Eliza then, and they both found themselves smiling into the kiss. 

“I take it as a yes!” 

“Oh, my life is always better with you in it, Eliza!”

They had set up a small dinner party in the living room, continuing with their crappy cop shows as Alexander ranted about how HE WAS A LAW STUDENT THAT IS NOT HOW LAW PROCEDURES WORK, ELIZA. 

Eliza smiled, happy to be getting sticky fingers from the tiny pancake and egg sandwiches they were making as well as sticky kisses from the pretty-eyed boyfriend she was sharing a couch with.

 

Aaron Burr would come home to Alexander cleaning out the sink as Eliza slept with a blanket on a couch, reconsidering his choice of roommate as he made his way back to his own bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers* You can come bother me on my Tumblr and Twitter.  
> Tumblr: billyjay936.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: @billyjay936
> 
> And please leave a comment/review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
